Buried In My Own Mind
by The Weasley Way
Summary: Logan Mitchell had always been the anti-social odd kid praised only for his academic achievements, and he liked it that way, friends was a foreign concept he wasn't concerned with, until Kendall Knight shows up, and just doesn't seem to understand the way things are supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: obviously, i own nothing related to big time rush or anything else mentioned in this story that seems familiar, all that is mine is the plot. **

**I haven't written any stories for Big Time Rush until now, but I've been desperately wanting to, I was just glad I finally found the inspiration for a storyline I hope will be a good first fic! **

**The first chapter is a bit slow, I'm just trying to establish Logan's character more than anything, so I apologise if it's a bit dull! I've already written the next chapter, I actually wrote it first, however I want to see if people are actually interested in this before publishing it? I hope that doesn't seem snobbish or whatever, I just don't want to carry on with a storyline no one is interested in reading :) **

**Nevertheless, enjoy chapter one. **

**Buried Inside My Own Mind.**

* * *

**(Logan POV)**

I was so glad winter break was coming up. Odd, I know, Logan Mitchell - serial nerd, excited for a break from school? It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying senior year, the classes were relatively interesting, and I was enjoying the addition of milkshakes to the cafeteria menu, but I needed something more.

Unfortunately, with the reputation of being an excellent scholar and general citizen, I was often given the responsibility of introducing the new students, who knows why, my social connections were non-existent, and my conversation skills were severely lacking.

Perhaps the teacher's hoped I would suddenly evolve from my 'ugly caterpillar' self into a somewhat formed butterfly, I don't see why my isolation was such an issue, I liked it that way, just me and my thoughts, no risks, no trouble, just a simple and straightforward life.

"Mr Mitchell" I raised my hand quickly, as my English teacher took attendance, same old routine, but that's how I liked it. A knock on the door interrupted the usual list of names, and as the principal stepped inside I knew what this meant for me.

"Ah, I apologise Miss Scott, I'm simply here for Logan if that's okay, we have a new student who needs a helping hand." He smiled clapping his hands together as he glanced along the front row until he spotted me, "I'll have the both of them back by the end of the lesson," he finished, turning on his heel to walk out of the room. The principal, Mr Davenport was a short and round man, the embodiment of the typical 'Santa Claus', a deep rumbling voice, small round glasses, and hair as white as snow.

"I'm sure you'll like this one Logan, you two could be good friends I think…" he continued to ramble, but I tuned out, I'm not disrespectful at all, honest, I've just heard the spiel a thousand times, every time it's the same, 'you'll like this one Logan, two peas in a pod, you'll be great friends, just you wait and see,' and so on.

Before I knew it we'd arrived at the head office, and I made my way cautiously into the principal's private office, and took notice of the boy already sitting in the chair. I suppose boy isn't all that accurate of a description, I am 17 after all, and I'm assuming he'd be the same. He seems tall, from what I can tell when he's sitting down, long legs that don't quite fit comfortably underneath the desk. His blonde hair was tousled, honestly, hadn't he heard of a brush? I knew this kind of thing was considered 'in style' recently, but you'd think on the first day at a new school you'd want to impress and having your hair brushed would be a start, sometimes I wonder what the rest of the apes I'm schooling with are thinking, or if they're even thinking at all.

He turned at the sound of footsteps entering the room and I found myself stopping, his eyes were captivating, I know this sounds strange, especially from someone who doesn't interact with others, but they were truly intriguing, a bright green with flecks of yellow, intense and quite a sight to be seen, framed by bushy eyebrows and a nose that was perhaps a size too big for his face, but who was I to judge? Isn't that why I get picked for this kind of thing, because I'm happy to let things go without comment, act as a doormat on the way into life as a student at Minnesota East, makes sense I suppose.

"Kendall, this is Logan Mitchell, he's a senior this year also, and many of your classes are similar, so he'll be showing you around until you get your bearings, think of him as your first friend." This was embarrassing, no matter how many times it happens, the 'first friend' line never failed to make me blush, way to make me look even more socially inept, thanks Davenport.

I noticed Kendall's hand held out towards mine, and I grasped on tightly shaking it politely as he genuinely smiled, but I knew it wouldn't last once we'd left the office, so once again I didn't get my hopes up, besides, friends would be just too much of a distraction, who could be bothered to keep up with it.

"Well, now that you've got your schedule's Kendall, Logan will give you a quick tour and then you can go to English, lunch is afterwards at 1pm, and then you have just one lesson before the end of the day, a short one to start you off 'ey?" he chuckled, Kendall joining in with slightly forced and nervous laughter, looking to me for what seemed like support, however I'm not too sure,

I grabbed my bag from where I'd dropped it on my way in, and pulled the door open, returning the bag to my back, and stumbling slightly with the heavy weight.

"Let's go Kendall," I announced quickly, and he looked shocked as I spoke for the first time in the whole encounter, "I do want to get back for a bit of English, and you probably should actually make it to more than one lesson today, so come on." I realise I sound somewhat snarky, but education is important and I don't have time to be sitting in the office doing nothing while I could be learning.

I showed Kendall all of the basics of the school, bathrooms, gym, cafeteria, lockers, and of course the classrooms he'd be using, surprisingly he had mostly AP classes, like myself, except music, that was one thing that would _never_ be on my schedule, creative and performing arts was just something I had no time for.

As we entered the English classroom once again, Miss Scott smiled, beckoning Kendall forward to add his name to the class list, I took up the seat I'd earlier abandoned and pulled out my books and pens once again, only to find that someone had sat next to me, Kendall, of course, it does take them a day or so to catch on.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" he asked quietly, smiling somewhat confidently as I looked up in shock, I think I may have actually heard a gasp from the seat behind me, typical girls, but it was quite weird for someone to be making conversation with me.

"Um, math, logical, simple, easy to follow." I mumbled back, lowering my head to my book, nice one Logan, way to sound completely uneducated, not even forming a proper sentence.

"Sick, I'm a music lover myself," he responded, pointing toward his guitar shaped pencil-case, of course.

"That's nice." I responded.

"So, I need someone to sit with at lunch, I don't really know anyone except for you, so would that be okay?" he asked quickly, as if ashamed he had no friends.

"Yeah, sure." It hardly bothered me, I sat with Camille and her Drama friends anyway, perks of having parents that had been best friends since they attended the same high school as we did now, somewhere to sit at lunch without having to leave myself as an open target for the jocks.

"Great, mind if I grab your mobile number? In case I get lost on the way from the bathrooms or something?" he laughed, pulling an iPhone from his pocket, opening up a new contact and sliding it towards me. This kid didn't give up, hasn't he realised that everyone thinks I'm a freak? "Actually, fill in all the options, I mean, what kind of friend doesn't know the other's birthday." He laughed again, I don't know if I'm missing some kind of joke or if this kid is actually serious. "We should go somewhere tonight, I don't know if you drive, but I do, and I've only been here for a day, so you can show me around town…" he continued to ramble on with some grand plan, how this guy has gone from not saying anything to suddenly fitting a hundred words into a minute is beyond me, and ever confusing, no one wants to be friends with me, why is Kendall any different?

"Uh Kendall, I don't think that's such a great idea, you know maybe you should make some other friends or something, I'm not really one to go out…" I trailed off, hoping he'd get the message.

"Oh nonsense! Put your address in, I'm picking you up from your place at eight tonight, no excuses!" he smiled wide, as he began to pack up his books, I hadn't even noticed the bell ring I was so caught up in this confusion, this whole social experience was foreign to me, before I even realised my fingers had typed my details into Kendall's phone and handed it back, and I'd began packing my own bag and rising from the desk.

"I won't be at lunch, I have a free afterwards so I'm going home, sit at the second table to the left once you walk in the door, tell the girl with brown curly hair that I sent you, she'll introduce you to everyone. Bye Kendall." I ran without waiting for any kind of reply, what was I doing? Was this what it was like to have a friend? I didn't really want to go out tonight, and I knew nothing about Kendall, where he'd come from, where he wanted to go, nothing at all, and yet I somehow I had plans to go somewhere with him tonight, in a car no less, this could only end badly.

But I guess all Kendall seems to want is to be friends, and who was I to turn down a friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know it's been a while since i posted the first part of this, to be honest I kind of forgot about it. **

**I actually wrote this chapter first, and originally thought of just posting it as a oneshot, I'm not sure if i want to continue the story after this, I do have another 2 chapters done, but i don't know if they really that great, I'm new at writing Big Time Rush fics . **

**So just let me know what you think I guess!**

**P.S. much love to the people that have this story on alert and favourite, and extra love to those that reviewed: I Love KL, WindowsDown22, kayceeckkc and LoveSparkle, I hope you guys especially enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Buried inside my own mind. **

The clock ticked over to 8.00, and I slowly dragged myself out of bed, checking my phone for what was probably only the third time since I'd got it, and finding the text message that had disturbed me from my peaceful moments of rest.

'_I'm outside ur house, c u soon – kk'_

I shuddered at the misuse of the alphabet; surely it wasn't all that much effort to finish off a few small words. I pulled on my trainers, grabbing my wallet from my nightstand as I continued to metaphorically shake my head at the text I had received, trudging downstairs to the front entrance, I guess the logic in it was that the sooner I left, the sooner I'd be able to return and lie back down in my bed, wrapping myself in the comforter and perhaps reading a book.

I don't know why I had even agreed to go out, my body was tired, and my mind not far behind, the past few days having caught up to me like someone had been holding down the fast forward button. Yet here I was, about to climb into the car of the boy who'd confused me to no end. People didn't just decide to be friends with Logan Mitchell – nerd, outcast, and just straight out social retard. There was a reason I'd had no real friends until now, I was messed up, nothing in my mind made sense, none of my thought patterns were clear unless it was factual and you could read my exact words in a book somewhere in the library; upstairs and three doors to the right.

Yet here I was.

The engine kicked in the moment my hand grabbed for the door handle, lifting it to find it locked, I knocked quietly and succinctly on the window, three raps would do the trick. Kendall smirked at me from the driver's seat, winking as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and beckoning me in.

There was no going back now, I found myself glancing up and down the street furtively as if looking for someone to stop me, someone to tell me what I was doing was wrong, and order me back inside, but there was nothing. I mean, who was I to turn down a friend? I had no one else, bar Camille, and she hardly counts when we've practically family since pre-k.

Early December meant a strong chill in Minnesota, and the warmth of the heater made the final and most convincing argument for me to get into the car, I assured myself that all it came down to was a strong desire to avoid obtaining frostbite, or even the ever present 'sniffles'.

"Hello" I muttered, reaching for the seatbelt. If I was going to do this I had to be safe, one wrong decision was enough tonight, and I'd only just left the house.

"Evening Logan, and how are we today?" Kendall asked back cheekily, as he scrolled through the songs on his phone, clicking his tongue absentmindedly as he went.

"Fine Kendall. We saw each other at school less than 4 hours ago, why do you ask?" I replied shortly.

"Just being polite Logie" he laughed and I shuddered, nicknames were nothing new, my Mum called me Logie every day, but hearing it from someone else was just, strange, and kind of nice, maybe this friend thing wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly the car lurched forward, making a 180-degree turn, and speeding down the street, casting shadows on each tree as we passed, and I quickly held on to my seat for dear life. All I wanted was for Kendall to slow down, but who was I to say anything? So I swallowed my fear along with the small amount of bile that had made its way into my throat, and plastered a fake smile on my face as Kendall finally selected a song to play through the overly loud speakers.

A rock song of some sort, of course, at full volume.

I felt the music quite literally piercing my skin, obviously Kendall was unaware that the hair cells in his ear could not be replaced, surely he didn't want to send us both deaf, however I kept my mouth shut, again who was I to say anything? Kendall just wanted to be a friend, and do things that friends do, who was I to turn down a friend?

I'd lost track of where we were, I was hoping Kendall knew, alas, I was wrong, I should've known this was going to happen.

"You know where we are Loges man?" he asked, scratching his head as he looked around.

I felt my heart rate increase, of course we were lost, I never should've agreed to this, I shouldn't have even got in the car. The fear overtaking my body caused me to miss the nicknames, a sure sign that my mind was surely about to spiral out of control.

"Ah, never fear, Taco Bell is here." He laughed, pointing down the road a little further, and I turned to see the large glowing sign.

Fast food, turns out it could get worse, and it did. This would not be good for my digestive tract, at all, I was used to a healthy diet, a serve of protein and the necessary fruit and veg, Taco Bell was something I hadn't experienced before, but I had heard from Camille that it was 'an absolute must before you die'. Of course, she forgot to mention it may well be the cause of the consumers untimely death, all those calories, my goodness. I noticed Kendall smirking at me once again, does he ever stop? Maybe I should start listening in case he says something, but I'm really just trying to block out this god-awful noise, at least enough to be able to concentrate on my thoughts.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I didn't know how to respond, I'd had dinner, I wasn't hungry, especially not for fast food, but Kendall was trying to be a friend, and who was I to turn down a friend?

"Sure, Kendall, starved." I stuttered, rubbing my hands together as I stared out the window, hoping he wouldn't catch me in my lie.

"Alright man, let's go have a feed." He picked up his phone from the dash, and began tapping away furiously at a text, I noticed the light ahead had just turned green, Kendall it seems wasn't paying attention, unsure of what to do I looked in the rear-view to see a car approaching, "Uh, Kendall, the lights um green," I muttered, looking ahead, doing everything possible to avoid eye-contact.

"Ah," he replied, looking up for a millisecond before going back to his phone, clicking on his left indicator he began to turn, heading for the Taco Bell, he missed what I saw, and I froze in shock and horror, the bright lights of the approaching car, it was going straight ahead, we were crossing it's path, the car was headed straight for us, and Kendall was still yet to notice, I whimpered as the lights grew brighter, larger, as they got closer. I whimpered quietly, curling in on myself as I braced for the impact that was only moments away.


End file.
